Äidinvaiston varassa
by Virpukka
Summary: Brennan menee aamulenkille puistoon ja löytääkin sieltä mukaansa jotain mikä muuttaa päivän kulun täysin ja ehkä paljon muutakin.
1. Luku 1 Jutun alku

Luku 1 Jutun alku

Brennan juoksi ensiavun ovista sisään pieni eloton ruumis käsissään. Hänellä oli vielä lenkki vaatteet päällään kun hän saapui sairaalalle.

"Apua! Joku, tulkaa auttamaan!" hän huusi juostessaan ovesta sisään.

Pian paikalla oli sairaanhoitaja joka otti Brennanin käsistä tuon pienokaisen ja vei tämän eteenpäin lääkärille. Brennan istahti ensiavun aulassa olevalle tuolille, miten tavallinen aamulenkki olikin päätynyt sairaalan ensiapuun.

Hän oli ollut juoksemassa normaalia lenkkiään läheisessä puistossa kun valkoinen pyyhemytty oli kiinnittänyt hänen huomionsa. Kun pyyhekasa oli liikahtanut itsekseen, oli hän mennyt katsomaan mikä sitä liikutti, ja huomannut katsovansa vastasyntynyttä silmiin. Pienokainen oli näyttänyt sinertävältä ja Brennan tiesi että hänellä ei olisi paljoa aikaa saada tätä ensiapuun.

Brennan oli istunut aulassa hetken kun sairaanhoitaja palasi hänen luokseen kysymään tietoja pienokaisesta.

"En tiedä hänestä mitään" Brennan vastasi kysymyksiin. "Olin päivittäisellä lenkillä kun löysin hänet puistosta."

"Selvä, ilmoitan kun tiedän miten tilanne edistyy" sairaanhoitaja sanoi ja oli saman tien kadonnut.

Brennan istui miettimässä tilannetta ja huomasi äkkiä kellon olevan jo yli yhdeksän. Hän ei millään ehtisi enää ajoissa töihin ja haluaisi ehdottomasti tietää miten pienokaisen oli käynyt. Hän ei edes tiennyt oliko tämä tyttö vai poika. Ainoa mitä hän oli ehtinyt ajattelemaan lapsen nähdessään oli se, että tämä piti saada ensiapuun mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Brennan meni ensiavun ilmoittautumiseen ilmoittamaan että olisi hetken poissa soittaakseen pari puhelua.

Booth käveli Jeffersoniaan tapauskansi kainalossaan. Kello oli vasta kahdeksan mutta Bones olisi varmasti jo laboratoriossa tutkimassa jotain muinaista luurankoa. Hänen yllätyksekseen laboratorion koroke oli tyhjä ja Bonesin toimiston valotkin olivat sammuksissa. Tämä ei siis ollut saapunut vielä töihin.

Seuraavaksi Booth yritti soittaa Brennanin puhelimeen, sekä kotiin että kännykkään, mutta kummatkin menivät vastaajaan. Nyt hän alkoi hiljalleen huolestua sillä hän tiesi Bonesinsa kyvyn joutua hankaluuksiin ilman kysymättä niitä.

Muut tihrut alkoivat saapua töihin, kun Booth päätti suunnata Brennanin asunnolle katsomaan, josko tämä kuitenkin löytyisi kotoaan. Kun Angela käveli häntä vastaan ovella päätti hän kuitenkin kysyä tältä vielä tiesikö hän mitään.

"Bones ei ole tullut vielä töihin, tiedätkö yhtään miksi?"

"Brenn ei ole vielä töissä?? En tiedä miksi hän on myöhässä, mutta tuskin se on mitään vakavaa."

"Selvä, lähden katsomaan jos tavoittaisin hänet asunnoltaan, meillä on uusi juttu tutkittavana."

"Sanonko pojille että laittavat labran valmiiksi uusia jäännöksiä varten?"

"Sano vain, tosin siinä voi mennä hetki että olemme takaisin."

"Selvä" ja niineen Angela jatkoi matkaansa sisälle Jeffersoniaan kun Booth suuntasi autolleen.

Juuri kun Booth oli astumassa sisään autoon, hänen puhelimensa alkoi soimaan tuttua sävelmää. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta samalla kun kaivoi puhelimensa esiin takkinsa taskusta.

"Bones! Missä oikein olet?? Meillä on uusi juttu tutkittavana."

"Booth, rauhoitu. Olen sairaalan ensiavussa ja myöhästyn vielä vähän lisää. En pääse lähtemään vielä vähään aikaan."

"Bones missä sairaalassa olet ja mitä on tapahtunut? Onko kaikki ihan hyvin?"

"Rauhoitu, minulla on kaikki ihan hyvin, olen täällä ihan muista syistä. Ja sairaala on Bethesdan sairaala." Brennan yritti rauhoitella Boothia puhelimessa. "Ei sinun ole pakko tulla tänne mutta minulla menee täällä vielä hetki."

"Olen siellä kymmenessä minuutissa" Booth sanoi ja laittoi puhelimen kiinni.

--

Ja tehän tiedätte mitä tehdä seuraavaksi...


	2. Luku 2 Sairaalassa

Luku 2 Sairaalassa

Sanojensa mukaan Booth oli sairaalan ensiavussa kymmenen minuutin jälkeen. Juostuaan ovesta sisään hän antoi katseensa kiertää kunnes havaitsi tutun hahmon istumassa käytävällä. Booth suuntasi Brennanin luokse ja seisoikin pian tämän vieressä.

"Hei"

"Hei. Oikeasti ei sinun olisi tarvinnut tulla tänne."

"Totta kai tulin katsomaan että sinulla on kaikki hyvin. Mitä on tapahtunut että jouduit tänne?"

"Minulle?? Ei minulle ole sattunut mitään, ihan oikeasti."

"No miksi sinä istut sitten täällä? Olen ollut siinä käsityksessä että inhoat sairaaloita."

"Olin aamulenkillä kun löysin vauvan ja toin sen tänne ja nyt odotan että joku tulisi kertomaan selvisikö se hengissä."

"Ai" oli kaikki mitä Booth osasi sanoa viimeiseen tietoon.

Booth ja Brennan istuivat ensiavun käytävällä hiljaisuuden vallitessa odottaen että lääkäri tulisi kertomaan heille miten pienokainen voi. Tunnin odottelun jälkeen lääkäri vihdoin lähestyi heitä.

"Tohtori Brennan oleta" hän sanoi.

"Kyllä ja tässä on erikoisagentti Seeley Booth."

Lääkäri nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi Boothille ja jatkoi sitten puhettaan Brennaninlle.

"Tyttö, jonka toitte tänne parituntia sitten, selviytyi nipin napin ja on nyt lasten teho-osastolla tarkkailtavana kaiken varalta. Nyt näyttää siltä että hän selviytyy kyllä. Saisinko kysyä nyt että miten te olette yhteydessä lapseen?"

"Olin aamulenkilläni kun löysin hänet puistosta pyyhkeeseen kiedottuna. En ymmärrä kuinka joku on voinut jättää lapsensa puistoon koettamaan onneaan sen suhteen, löytääkö joku hänet ajoissa. Mitä hänelle nyt tapahtuu?"

"Otamme lastensuojeluun yhteyttä ja hänelle varmaan etsitään sijaisperhe."

Booth voihkaisi mielessään, hän tiesi mitä mieltä Brennan oli lastensuojelusta ja sijaisperheistä ja nyt lääkäri oli ottanut sen puheeksi. Hänen yllätyksekseen Brennan ei kuitenkaan ruvennut kommentoimaan asiaa sen kummemmin ja vielä suuremman yllätyksen hän koki kun Brennan esitti pyynnön päästä katsomaan löytämäänsä lasta teho-osastolle.

"Normaalisti sinne pääsevät vain vanhemmat, mutta luulen että tässä tapauksessa voimme tehdä poikkeuksen." Lääkäri sanoi ja pyysi vieressä olevaa hoitajaa viemään kaksikon oikeaan paikkaan.

Saavuttuaan teho-osastolle Brennan katseli pienokaista ja tarttui sitten tämän käteen. Tyttö katseli kirkkaan sinisillä silmillään Brennania suoraan silmiin. Heidän ohi käveli teho-osaston hoitaja joka tiesi jo tytön tarinan. Hän pysähtyi kysymään Brennanilta, josko tämä haluaisi ottaa lapsen syliinsä. Brennan katsoi epävarmana hoitajasta Boothiin ja takasin, kun Booth nyökkäsi päätään hoitajan takana, nyökkäsi Brennankin hoitajalle.

"Jos se ei vain ole hänelle vaaraksi."

"Voi ei. Lapset kaipaavat kosketusta ja vanhempiaan lähelle syntymän jälkeen ja tällä ressukalla ei ole ollut siihen mahdollisuutta. Kaikki läheisyys on tarpeen." Sairaanhoitaja vastasi hänelle.

Brennan nielaisi kertaalleen kun sairaanhoitaja ojensi lapsen hänen syliinsä. Epävarmoin ottein hän otti tämän syliinsä. Aikaisemmin hänellä ei ollut aikaa miettiä lapsen suhteen mitään muuta kuin kuinka saada tämä nopeasti sairaalaan. Nyt kun hätä tämän eloonjäännistä oli poissa Brennan huomasi olevansa hermostunut ajatuksesta että tuo pienokainen olisi hänen käsissään.

Brennan ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään kun sairaanhoitaja oli jo mennyt hoitamaan seuraavaa asiaa. Booth katseli Brennania ja miten hermostunut tämä oli.

"Mitä jos istuisit alas. Kätesi eivät pääse väsymään silloin." Hän sanoi siirtyen Brennanin luokse ja katsoen tämän olkapään yli lasta. "Hän on hyvin kaunis lapsi."

Brennan alkoi rentouta hiljalleen. "Niin on. Katso noita silmiä, eivätkö ne olekin ällistyttävän siniset?"

Brennan istui lähellä olevaan tuoliin lapsen kanssa ja tunsi olonsa jo mukavaksi tämä käsillään, kun hoitaja tuli tuttipullon kanssa paikalle.

"Näen että tulette hyvin juttuun. Haluaisitko ruokkia hänet?" Hoitaja kysyi.

"Mielelläni."

Booth katseli edessään avautuvaa näkyä, hänestä tuntui että hän ei ollut nähnyt mitään kauniimpaa kuin Brennan kumartuneena ruokkimaan löytämäänsä pienokaista.

--

Jätäthän maksun köyhälle kirjoittajalle ja raapustat muutaman sanasen palautteeksi...


End file.
